Euverlèk gebroeker:Crystalbeastdeck09
Lèmbörgsj, my native language :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 22, 2010 09:29 (UTC) :I see...If I could speak it I would join.=] Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 22, 2010 20:34 (UTC) ::Hahaha, you're never too old to learn it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 22, 2010 20:49 (UTC) :::Are you sure there aren't any 90% acurate Limburgish translators? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 22, 2010 21:52 (UTC) ::::Oh I see this a Germanic Language maybe my grandmother can help me she is from germany soo...=P! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 22, 2010 22:06 (UTC) :::::No, we only have two million speakers and it's a regional language, so I guess it doesn't pay of to create a translator machine. Also Limburgish grammar is way too difficult to create an accurate translator. :::::I think she'll probably recognize a few written words like "ich - mir - mich", "berg" and "in". Some words are pronounced the same: "kwatsj" (Quatsch) - "doe" (du, though in my dialect they have kept the th- like in English). --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 08:19 (UTC) Greun Mäöres Hey :) You are a member of Greun Mäöres and we have the elections coming up. This usually means 1. you can become a member of the congress. 2. you can become a department leader. But because of the "linguistic barrier" the second thing will not be very practical :) The first thing only means that you're name will be put on a list and that's all :P So, if you're interested in your name being mentioned on a list (congress membership), then I'd like to hear that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 09:26 (UTC) :I'd love to run thnx! But expect me to be as active as possible, don't expect a Harold Freeman or Percival E. and then show up and say "I want to run again!"=P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 23, 2010 21:50 (UTC) ::Well, our congress is more like "it exists", but it really doesn't do a thing :P I doesn't have any legal power. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 24, 2010 08:41 (UTC) :::Ha, I see =] Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 24, 2010 15:26 (UTC) ::::So how many houses can we own? I want two... Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 26, 2010 00:51 (UTC) :::::At the moment you're not a citizen yet, so you may only own one house. If you make 12 more edits you are eligible for citizenship and then you may buy a second home :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 26, 2010 09:39 (UTC) ::Cool then I can get house in this Hurbanova!=P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 26, 2010 17:07 (UTC) :::What was actually interesting was that she told me her life story, She escaped from germany from World War two what was even better was that she was 1/16 dutch (which makes me 1/32 dutch) and was from berlin. She came to america and met my grandfather. Combine all my families Backrounds and reiligions and you get a: * 1/2 Italian * 1/4 German * 1/4 Other (Dutch, Lituanian, Russian) Pretty interesting, but that translation I did on the Gruen Moares page was ,I think Dutch, but since she's old it's probaly Half German/Half Dutch, She probaly can't remember which one is which =P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 26, 2010 17:25 (UTC) :Most people have an interesting story to tell :) Hahah, I'm about 30/32 Dutch Limburgish, 1/32 Belgian Limburgish and 1/32 German Limburgish :P 1/2 is full-blood from the city of Montfort and the other half is mostly from the village of Etsberg :P (sort of incest I know :P) Well, about the translation: the words are correct, but in English it would be: "we want a smarter progressive government tax the system", so I don't really understand what it means :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 09:36 (UTC) :::oh, cool and that's good, what it ment was that I wanted the government to have a Progressive tax sysytem, i added in the smart to sound smart =P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 16:56 (UTC) ::::In Dutch that would be: Wij willen een slimmer progressief rijksbelastingssysteem. In Limburgish: Weer willen e slömmer, begenkelik rieksinwaegingsvroeamwèrk. But "we want" is very informal in written speech, so I'll make "The government tax system should be smarter and progressive" of it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:26 (UTC) Wierd thing is i bet you know better english than me...American Educational system falied me...sorry=P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 17:28 (UTC) :Well, I meant "informal in Limburgish written speech", my knowledge about English is rather superficial :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:32 (UTC) ::Still American education is very low, along with the health system, energy, environment, anything american is behind. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 17:35 (UTC) :::That's why CCPL is progressive :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:39 (UTC) :::Yeah, very but switiching countries here, would you like a CCPL-W Coalition? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 17:44 (UTC) ::::Hahah :P Sure, it would be rather moderate. I'm afraid that if we'd have a "hardcore-left" coalition, it would divide the country even further and that isn't good for the atmosphere. If the atmosphere is bad, it will deter users and that will create inactivity, leading to a problematic re-inactivation of the country, just like we've seen earlier in the history of Lovia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:54 (UTC) ::::::::I'm for the coalition...i hope the rest of walden is (but i know there not) they currently only are thinking about know..not the future. With the con-wal coalition we'd win on all economic and enviromental laws...screw social issues...for now!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 18:00 (UTC) :::::::::Well, CCPL would support things like Yuri's labour law, but of course things like abortion and euthanasia are not well supported within the CCPL party :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 18:02 (UTC) :Well you can't get everything you want! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 18:04 (UTC) ::Not on a legal way, no :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 18:06 (UTC) :::True we could start another Sofasi Riot!=P Isn't the Kaiserpartie here Far-right? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 18:10 (UTC) ::::Eh.. I'm not sure where to classify them :P I'd call them egocentric: "everything is for the emperor and we are against technology, because technology is a thread to the position of the emperor" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 18:11 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, sounds Fasict... i mean Far-right =P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 18:14 (UTC) :::::::::86 of 155 seats is rightist in Mäöres, of which 45 are far-right and 35 are old-fashioned Christian. Wouldn't be that hard to find a far-right person here :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 18:18 (UTC) ::I like that style of congress, big and fake. We were gonna do that in the Harves but it failed. I hope this one is more active! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 18:22 (UTC) :::Very active. Only a fraction of the members (say 5) have something to say. They are ministers. The rest of the 155 congress members is there because we don't know where the rest of the money from teh tax payers should go to :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 18:24 (UTC) ::::I see so let's say your party gets 1/2 of the votes...you get half of the congress men? And then since there's four people in the party you give each person in the party there fair share of members? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 18:30 (UTC) :::::Well, the situation is not as easy as in Lovia :P An absolute majority has been ruled out, so at most you can get 77 seats (leaving 78 for the other parties). Because the Mäöres wiki is very sensitive for inactivity we've decided that everybody who is member of a "healthy" political party and is interested in working on the laws is welcome in congress. Because we hardly have any users this is a very good way to keep the congress active and to get things done very fast (way faster than in Lovia). So, there aren't elections like in Lovia. The site council decides who gets the votes and how many. Eventually, only the ministers can make decisions so it isn't important how many seats you have. Congress is just there to be there :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 18:43 (UTC) :ah...i see. Smaller but faster! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 18:44 (UTC) ::Indeed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 18:45 (UTC) Interest Hey, just saw you've written in yourslf for the minister post. That's no problem :) But if you're running for minister that would mean that I need an e-mail address you are regularly watching (because we use the mail to get things done :P) and I need to know which minister post you like most. I think something like "sports and health" would be good for you? Anyway, I have to go now, 'cause in half an hour the church is there :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 18:50 (UTC) :Pick: m67mike5@aol.com or Mike7000yo@aol.com either one is fine! Tourism and Health sounds more professional =P. Now go praise God! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 18:58 (UTC) ::OK, I can't assure you you get the post, but I'll put it on the list :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 28, 2010 08:53 (UTC) Rieksregistraasje Ich wil nag efkes twieë dinger ven dir weite: # Dienen óffesjieële naam hie # Èn die glöjf: atheïs, roeamsj-kaddeliegk, móslim, hindoe, mentewei, seri, villanovaïs, maak nieks. Es se mir die dinger zaes wuuers se börger :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 28, 2010 09:05 (UTC) :Forgot you speak English.. :P You can become a citizen. I need to know your official name in Mäöres, including any baptismal names, and your religion. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 28, 2010 09:06 (UTC) :Nah it's alright I probaly could have learned it beacuse all fake nations ask you the same thing at one point or another! Um... Marcus Anthony Villanova, I was baptised at three (Do you need to know church) and was then given the name John (Dad's name IRL) Ummm...Half Jewish-Lutheran...but I never practice any jewish holidays or anything...I always celebrate and attend Easter and Christmas Services. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 28, 2010 15:07 (UTC) ::Okay, are you protestant or roman-catholic? --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 28, 2010 17:32 (UTC) :::Protestent. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 28, 2010 19:18 (UTC) ::::OK, thank you. You're now a citizen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:06 (UTC) ::::::Hurbanova here I come! But I understand the spelling of the town is a political issue here? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 29, 2010 15:09 (UTC) :::::::Yes, some of us (that includes me) want to change it to "Hörbanova", because a "short u" does not exist in Limburgish. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 17:53 (UTC) :::Ah i see!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 29, 2010 17:53 (UTC) ::::I have no idea what "Greun Mäöres" has as an official party view about this, I guess they would be "ieëfgewieëderig" (abstention or neutral). --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 18:02 (UTC) ::::::I think heritage also includes language...it should be Hörbanova. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden jan 16, 2011 17:50 (UTC) :::::::I personally believe that too, but unfortunately the majority of the former congress did not agree with me :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 17, 2011 05:57 (UTC) Progressive Christian Just wanted to point out that there's still "Walden" in your name ;). Ciao, Cristian Latin jan 16, 2011 18:01 (UTC) :I should change that lol!! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden jan 16, 2011 18:06 (UTC) :: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 17, 2011 05:58 (UTC) I can see The "Lovia-unaactive" bug effected this place too. Marcus/Michael Villanova mei 7, 2011 19:57 (UTC) :And we lack the manpower to save both projects. If we scatter across different wikia's again, it's end of story for Lovia. The Master's Voice mei 11, 2011 15:16 (UTC) ::Lovia is dead anyway as long as these destructions keep going on... --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 18, 2011 13:21 (UTC) ::: ?? What destructions ?? It seems to be thriving, rather. The Master's Voice mei 19, 2011 17:01 (UTC) ::::IDK he must have been in amsterdam smoking weed when he wrotre that =p Marcus/Michael Villanova mei 19, 2011 19:43 (UTC) :::::Actually I was in the major city of Montfort when I wrote that :P Well, for progressives and newbies it might look thriving, but if you're conservative and one of the old guys it's quite difficult to live in Lovia at the moment. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 20, 2011 07:21 (UTC) ::::::A lot of good people have left, I understand. But some stayed, right? The Master's Voice mei 20, 2011 11:03 (UTC) ::Which is why i want to propose a 100 seat congress to make it more even and stuff. Marcus/Michael Villanova mei 21, 2011 00:46 (UTC) :::Only Yuri and me are left actually. All of the other "first generation Lovians" I have contact with are no longer interested in returning, 'cause the atmosphere there's gone. @Marcus: and how would you like to fill those 100 seats? --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 21, 2011 07:58 (UTC) ::::Which people are gone? How many? The Master's Voice mei 21, 2011 08:50 (UTC) :::::See here: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Wikination:Site_council - Censuree, Intothewild, American Eagle, Bart K, Benopat, Bucurestean, DimiTalen, SjorskingmaWikistad, M. van Gent, Percival E, Pierlot, BastardRoyal, Semyon Edikovich, Pierius Magnus. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 21, 2011 08:55 (UTC) ::::::That is quite a list... Kinda depressing, actually... The Master's Voice mei 21, 2011 09:15 (UTC) :::::::Indeed. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 21, 2011 09:42 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:44 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:12 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:55 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:55 (UTC)